


I'd Hit That Diamond

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Imagine if the Hit The Diamond episode only involved Garnet, Lapis, and the Rubies.  Now imagine if Garnet fucked Lapis's brains out in the middle of the game.That's what this fic is.  Based off a very lovely picture by the artist Xxxubbles.





	I'd Hit That Diamond

It was always hard to watch Sapphire flirting with other gems. Not hard as in difficult, but hard as in hard. Ruby gulped as she tried her best to keep her eye on the ball, but Umpire was a tough job when you were watching five other gems who looked almost exactly like you flirting with your lover. She winced as she felt the strain of her own erection pressing against the fabric of her shorts, tight and cramped. The inflexible material stretched against her skin in protest and she glanced down, wondering if anybody would notice her completely obvious hard-on.

"Nice shorts, Ruby," she heard, looking up to see Lapis smirking and chewing gum from her spot at bat. The girl's eyes flickered up to Ruby's, but only for a moment before sinking back down to her crotch. Ruby could feel the sweat forming already. Lapis turned to get ready to bat, and Ruby noticed her hook a thumb into the waistband of her shorts for just a second, sliding them down ever-so-slightly to give up an inch or so of her curvy ass. Ruby gulped.

"GET READY FOR PAIN," shouted the ruby at the pitcher's mound, before hurling a fiery fastball straight over the plate. Lapis didn't even bother swinging, her eyes too busy roaming Sapphire's body as the other blue gem stood idly by. Well, only half-idly. Sapphire was rhythmically pivoting her balance on the baseball bat in her hands, using it like a little pole to dance around, her skirt blowing in the breeze and giving every ruby behind her a good look at those panties. You know, the ones she wasn't wearing. The second baseball came over the plate a lot slower, and Lapis cranked it out across the field. She turned back and winked at Ruby, whose heart was pounding like nobody's business, until Sapphire walked over and whispered something in the taller blue gem's ears. They had a brief but excited conversation, and both of them left the plate looking quite pleased with themselves.

Lapis walked real slow around the bases, flaunting her hips in those tight little shorts the whole way. As she walked back to Home plate, she kept her eyes locked with Ruby's the entire time. Ruby noticed her lover creep up to plate, and looked to her with an expression of PLEADING for release from this teasing hell. Sapphire's lips curled into a cocky smile. As Lapis returned, Sapphire grabbed her and spun her around to show Ruby her ass. And, right there in front of allll the other rubies, yanked her shorts down to reveal the second-sexiest blue ass Ruby had ever seen.

"Hey, Umpire!" Sapphire shouted, maintaining their little coy game of pretending Ruby was one of the ruby squad. The red gem blushed deeply, not that you'd notice, and looked over at her lover as Sapphire spread Lapis's cute cheeks apart to give her a good look at her sexy ass.

"I was just telling Bob how badly you've wanted to fuck her ass, and guess what? She's gonna let Garnet WRECK this pretty little hole after the game!" Ruby froze. The other rubies were either staring open-mouthed or looking around, trying to figure out who Garnet was. And Ruby, poor Ruby, had to sit there straining against her shorts because she knew damn well and good who Garnet was and who was gonna be pounding that tight little ass later.

"I can hardly wait!" Sapphire shouted, and Ruby gulped. She dropped her glove and let out a shout of incredible frustration, no longer able to hold back. She ran over to the blue beauties and tackled Sapphire, who was already laughing as they collided. They shared that one beautiful brief moment of understanding as they began to morph and change forms, until the only thing left in their place was Garnet. The gem hopped to her feet, eyeing Lapis with unbelievable hunger. Lapis looked like she was trying to decide between bending over or fleeing for her dear life.

"THEY'RE GEMS!" cried one of the rubies, but before anything could be decided upon, the squad of reds let out a simultaneous gasp as they watched Garnet tackle Lapis to the ground and raise her ass up on all fours. Garnet yanked her cock free of its confines and slapped it against Lapis's ass a few times, chuckling coolly to herself. She spat onto her palm and rubbed it in, getting the shaft nice and slick before lifting Lapis's ass up into the air. She pushed her face into it and ground in nice and deep, tongue pushing out to graze against the blue gem's asshole and getting some nice, delightful murmurs from the gem for her troubles. Lapis cooed and bit her lip as Garnet's tongue pushed deeper with each lick, until she was practically tongue-fucking the girl right there on the diamond.

The ruby squad each took their time, but eventually all came to the same conclusion: Touching themselves. Some with dicks, others with pussies, but all of them eventually got there on their own time. They watched with wide eyes as the fusion hungrily ate Lapis out, before lowering her back onto all fours and slapping that thick fucking cock against her ass again. They watched as she grinded against her, the wet hot shaft brushing pleasurably against the sensitive hole. They watched as she pushed two fingers inside her to get her nice and ready, and as Lapis grabbed handfuls of grass to hold on as her ass got used. And they watched as Garnet's thick, meaty cock thrust inside the beautiful blue ass until she hilted it.

Lapis and Garnet both let out cries of pleasure, their voices harmonizing like a soft two-tone melody as her hips started to move. The larger gem ground her hips nice and slow at first, a sensual and rhythmic motion like they were dancing together at a club. But as Lapis reached back, grabbing a fistful of Garnet's clothing and begging for more, the fusion obliged. With a smirk, Garnet wiped the sweat from her brow and proceeded to fuck Lapis into the ground.

Lapis's moans were getting louder and louder as Garnet's cock filled her. It went deep, deep inside her with every thrust, and she could feel her pussy getting slicker and hotter as time went on. She looked up, her half-lidded gaze going from ruby to ruby, all of their eyes on her hot little body. It made her burn up even more, and she could feel her limit approaching as Garnet fucked her like an animal. The larger gem reeled back a hand and smacked Lapis's ass hard, and she let out a musical groan of pleasure and pain slowly mixing together into an intense, heated sensation that refused to ebb away. She looked back to the rubies again, knowing they wanted more.

"Get a good look!" she cried, between moans and gasps, and yanked her shirt up to let her small, perky tits fall free. Garnet reached down with a free hand and pulled the shirt off of her, tossing it aside before gripping Lapis's thick ass in one hand and her short hair in the other. She yanked the girl's head back and pounded away, her hips smacking against the girl's butt with thick, heavy slaps that everybody could hear. Lapis cried out and buried her face in her hands, cumming hard as Garnet filled her. The larger gem let go of her hair and grabbed two handfuls of thick butt, and started really drilling her. Garnet's balls slapped against the blue gem's pussy with every thrust, they were so powerful and deep. And finally, the fusion let out a soft, deep cry of relief as she dumped her heavy balls out inside of Lapis, her thick cum spilling out into her slutty hole. She kept pounding away for a few more desperate, heavy thrusts until the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Lapis collapsed, cum spilling out of her used ass, and she slowly started to gather herself. She shot a relieved, cocky smile to each of the rubies as Garnet collected herself and stood up. The fusion's cock, dripping with sticky, white cum, was still rock-hard.

"Alright loves," she said, hands on her hips, "Who's next?"


End file.
